


Your Touch (Easier To Lie subfic)

by bilbo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreshadowing, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilbo/pseuds/bilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dwarves find their way back into Erebor, Bofur and Kili finally have some time to be alone, just the two of them.</p><p>NOTE: this is a subfic/chapter of Easier to Lie and includes some references to things from that fic.  It would fall naturally between chapters 15 and 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch (Easier To Lie subfic)

Bit by bit the company separated, sent to search out the greatest wealth of their kingdom – the Arkenstone. It hadn’t taken long for the dwarves (and Bilbo) to break off into pairs and vanish down many of the great halls; Thorin had made it quite clear that it was, to him, the most important artefact to be found and there were none who would have argued that fact.

Kíli could not recall what the stone looked like, having never set eyes on it himself. For his own part, Bofur recalled the brilliance of the king’s gem – he had visited Erebor once, many years ago before it fell – though with the towering mounds of treasure, it had the potential to takes weeks, possibly months to track it down. Still, ever the optimistic and hopeful dwarf that he was, he had wasted no time in ploughing through the nearest mound of precious metals in search of it.

The search had only been underway for several minutes when the miner felt the eyes of his young companion burning into him. Kíli was knelt beside him, and though at first his able hands had begun to put a dent in the mountain of wealth, he seemed to have lost interest in the search, rather sitting back with a torch in his hand. Instead his attention now focused on the other with a kind of penetrating seriousness that was quite unlike him. When Bofur turned to meet the youth’s gaze, he was surprised to see his eyes were darker than usual, and his expression staid.

Smiling lightly at the younger dwarf, he reached out to touch his shoulder. “Wha’ is it?”

Kíli’s expression remained fixed, though a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he took the hand into his own and pressed it to his lips gently. The action had the immediate effect of the miner’s expression brightening.

“Hello,” he said with a light laugh.

“Hello,” Kíli replied, and there was a hint of mischief in his voice as he leaned in closer to the other to steal a kiss. The whole thing came as a surprise to Bofur, who had been quite occupied with the task at hand. At first he laughed as their lips connected, but when the younger dwarf cupped his hand on the miner’s neck to deepen the kiss, the laughter melted under the realization of the other’s need. When they finally pulled apart, Bofur reached up to rest his hand on Kíli’s forearm, their eyes locked on each other.

“You’re gettin’ cheeky again, lad,” he spoke gently, and though the good humour still coated the edges of his voice, there was something else underneath it.

Kíli pressed his forehead to the others and for a moment they both knelt like that, each feeling the breath of the other on his face and enjoying the delicious heat that seemed to come of it. Then finally, in a voice quite low, the younger murmured, “Menu zirup men.” The words were spoken softly and with reserve, but the meaning behind them was so strong that the elder could hardly let them into his brain without pressing his lips against the other’s again.

When he pulled back, he answered in just as guarded of a tone, “Men lananubukhs menu.” It was the first time he’d openly said it to the youth. He wouldn’t say it before; Bofur was not one to lie openly, and though his affection had been plain, it wasn’t until they were in peril that he’d delved into the depths of that emotion. Now he knew.

The words made the youth smile, and he glanced around them quickly before taking Bofur’s hand in his free one, giving the elder a tug as he brought himself to his feet. “C’mon.” There was a heaviness to his gaze that settled on him then, and the elder noticed the change and resisted for a moment only.

“Wha’, now?”

Kíli gave him a scolding glance – amusing in retrospect, as he was the younger and was more often the subject of reproach – but he gave the miner another tug as if to intensify his point. “Y’ think we’ll get another chance t’ be alone?”

The lad had a point, and Bofur couldn’t argue that, though as he let Kíli help him to his feet he still resisted ever so slightly. “An’ the treasure?”

Mischief sparkled in those dark eyes as Kíli answered, “Tha’s wha’ I’m after, thindrongol.”

So bold were his words that Bofur was suddenly speechless. The words had the effect of alighting his senses to every subtle change in the other, and Kíli had no trouble leading him away from the treasure and down through the ancient corridors, seeking a safe place – any place that had escaped Smaug’s fire and filth – to take down the other without fear of being discovered.

It took them a short time but they finally found the remains of what had once been someone’s home; the door was charred but the interior remained unblemished, save the items that had been knocked from their original resting place by the dragon’s tremulous steps. A layer of dust had settled on most everything within the dwelling, but in spite of that it looked quite comfortable; well lived in.

There was a momentary regret at seeing the many things that had once belonged to a dwarf family. Steins, chairs, even toys. Both sets of eyes noticed these, and so it was with some urgency that Kíli pulled the elder along behind him, through the rooms until they found what he’d been seeking all along – a bedroom. Immediately setting to work, Kíli first situated the torch in a fixture in the wall, then dropped the other’s hand and went to remove the top layer of bedding from the bed. A cloud of dust exploded around him as he did so, but he paid it no mind as he crumpled the bedding into a ball and tucked it into a corner. Once that was taken care of, he removed his weapons one by one and place them, too, on the bedding, until he was free of them. Then, coming back to the bed, he patted it a few times, watching to see if any dust clouds appeared, and when he was satisfied he turned his dark eyes back to Bofur. The elder hadn’t strayed from the doorway, instead simply watching the other work, but when their eyes locked they shared a smile. Kíli held out a hand to the other, encouraging him to join him.

“Y’ sure this is wha’ y’ want?” he asked as he, too, set his weapons and his satchels down near the doorway. He paused to fumble under his tunic to seek out the flask and placed it on his satchel. He then approached Kíli and took the hand in his own, taking a seat beside the youth.

In response the younger dwarf smirked. “If y’ knew how long I wanted this, you wouldn’t even ask.”

All thought of the task that had been given to them now forgotten, Bofur pulled the younger dwarf in for another kiss, this time with more passion than before. Kíli let himself melt into the kiss hungrily and letting his hands explore the other, he attempted to undress the other, starting with the hat. Gently his fingers slipped it off the other’s head and he went to toss it when Bofur caught his hand and pulled back.

“Hey now, careful with tha’,” he spoke with a smile in his voice, though there was something in his eyes the conflicted with the tone, and Kíli, despite not always being terribly bright, picked up on it. Taking it and setting it gently on a dresser near the wall, he came back to the other and stood before him, placing his hands on Bofur’s shoulders firmly.

“And how will this work if y’ don’ take your clothes off?” the younger replied in a voice laced with honey. He gave both shoulders a squeeze before stepping back and giving the elder a glance that dripped with erotic energy. Then delicately his hands reached up and started to remove the bracers on his arms. He did so smoothly and slowly, and after he tossed them on the ground beside his weapons, he went to slip his coat off his shoulders, allowing each move to be fluid and calculated.

The miner’s smile grew and he leaned back, watching.

“You’re next, y’ know,” Kíli teased as his coat slipped to the floor, now moving to undo his tunic. He unlaced the top with his fingers but didn’t remove it just yet, instead leaning down to pull off his boots one by one.

Laughing lightly to himself, Bofur took the time to enjoy the view of the other dwarf’s body bending under his tunic, the fabric slipping over his form like water. “Y’ sure abou’ tha’?” he asked in a playful tone. Already the wonder of watching the other’s body move, standing just out of arm’s reach, feeling only the warm brush of his own fingertips, was having its effect on the elder’s body. A small part of his brain was scolding him to put a stop to it – for Kíli’s sake more than anything else – but that part was overruled by the part that was enjoying this immensely. Kíli was beautiful, and the delicate way he moved – in many ways quite unlike their kin – was new and exciting.

The tunic came off and joined the coat in the corner. All that remained was his underclothes, socks and pants. He smirked at the miner with a heady, flirtatious expression before stepping back and folding his arms across his chest. “Well now, go on. Your turn.”

“Bu’ you’re no’ finished, lad,” the other replied with a flick of his hand.

“No, this is all y’ get for now,” Kíli replied firmly, and he walked over to the elder with purpose, grabbing him by the wrists and forcing him to his feet. The miner fought him as best he could, but Kíli had youth on his side, and he was able to wrestle him up before he himself sat back on the bed expectantly. “Go on,” he repeated, and he leaned back on his elbows lazily.

For a moment the elder stood there, but when Kíli gave him a stern expression that foretold future scolding if he didn’t please his lover, he succumbed. The first thing he did was remove his scarf and wrist warmers. He couldn’t get the same kind of flowing, seductive movements out of his own limbs that the youth seemed to be able to, but when he glanced down and met those dark, ravenous eyes, a smile pulled at the corner of his lovely mouth.

“Keep goin’.”

Next came his own jacket, which he tossed with the rest of the clothes that were gathering on the floor, and stood now in his tunic. Pausing again to glance at the younger dwarf, Kíli’s smile only spread further.

“Don’t stop. I want t’ see you.” The words, though spoken with a hunger, contained a layer of gentleness and affection that touched the elder’s heart somewhere deep. He glanced up to meet those beautiful eyes and shared a soft smile of tenderness.

He didn’t bend over to remove his boots like Kíli had; instead he kicked them off swiftly and then went immediately to the tunic, first loosening his belt and tossing it aside, then pulling the tunic over his head and casting it with the rest.

By now the layers had been shed enough to reveal just how much the other’s teasing had pleased him, and it was plain by the way the younger dwarf was staring that he noticed. Even the colour of his face had changed, and the way he was laying backwards with his elbows behind him, propping him up, it made it all that much easier to watch the change that his own body underwent.

Not letting the other have an opportunity to get the upper hand again, Bofur approached him and leaned over the younger, his lips pressing into the other while his hand slid between them to cup the obvious bulge in the other’s trousers. Kíli’s breath hitched in his throat at the touch, whimpering into the other’s mouth. When he finally pulled apart, he trapped Bofur’s lower lip between his teeth, his dark eyes oozing seduction as he momentarily held him captive.

The elder groaned in spite of himself.

Releasing his lip but still holding the other close, Kíli whispered dangerously, “You’re takin’ too long.”

“Then help me, lad,” the other responded.

Kíli took the tease seriously and forced himself off the bed, pressing into the other as his hands fought to pull the pants down in one fell swoop. They pooled at the elder’s ankles, though he couldn’t even step out of them as Kíli quickly went behind him and started to undo the undergarments with such exuberance that he accidently popped a couple of the buttons off. He grunted his own frustration and the older dwarf had to turn around and lock him in a kiss once more. As he tasted the other and swallowed his hunger, he used his rough miner’s hands to undo the rest of his buttons, then let them snake around to behind the other, doing the same for his own. He was able to do both at once without destroying the clothes, and once he had loosened Kíli’s undergarments sufficiently, his hand slipped the fabric off the other’s shoulder, now moving his lips to explore the exposed skin.

The youth shivered into his touch. Letting his own hands push his clothes down the rest of the way, he forced himself to step out of his clothes as gracefully as he could, though it was difficult the way Bofur’s mouth explored his neck and collarbone, and the way his moustache tickled his skin. When he was finally free of his own restricting clothing, he pulled at the elder’s until it finally slipped down of its own accord.

They pulled apart briefly, long enough for Bofur to step out of the remains of his clothes to that they were now both exposed to the chill of the empty city and the flickering glow of the torchlight. Bofur took a moment to survey the other, taking in every detail of his now exposed body.

Kíli still had the build of a young dwarf, having not yet taken on the mature, full-bodied anatomy of his kin. Instead his body was lithe and slender, though he had the beginnings of a stomach forming. The small amount of pudge was nothing if not adorable, and the miner felt the strong desire to pinch it teasingly.

For his own part, Kíli was pleased with what he saw. It came as no surprise that the elder’s body was more mature, and Kíli was especially drawn to his arms. They were quite muscular – far more than could be seen through the many layers of clothing that often covered them. Years in the mines had toned his arms, making them strong and shapely, and Kíli enjoyed every inch of them. Stepping closer to the other, he let his hands run from his broad shoulders down the muscles of his arms, feeling every bulge and dent with curious fingertips.

Following his lead, Bofur let his own hands slide down Kíli’s sides, finally letting them rest on the other’s hips. Pulling the youth closer, he kissed him again, not passionately but with tenderness, and Kíli returned the kiss with as much feeling as was poured into him.

However, not to be bested, he let his own young hands slip around the other’s waist, and giving a forceful tug, he forced their body’s together so their mutual arousals rubbed against each other, bringing a low groan from both pairs of lips. Gripping the other tightly as waves of desire filled him, Bofur whispered into the other’s ear, “I can see y’ve done this before.”

“An’ you,” Kíli replied, his voice fast becoming a low growl. Initially the words from the other gave him his own sense of pride, having surprised him by his own experience. However when it clicked that he was not the only one with previous experience, that little flame of jealousy alighted in his heart and his eyes darkened as he crashed his lips into the other’s once more. This time the kisses were desperate and hungry. He wanted to claim what was his now, purge from him whatever past lovers had explored every mountain and valley of his body and mark him forever as his own. Using more force than was necessary, the younger dwarf dragged the elder back to the bed and forced him down onto his back, crawling on top of him and nipping at his neck with tremendous need.

Bofur was surprised by the sudden change in the other, though he fought to push him back as he was overcome with his passion, trying to put some distance between himself and the other’s need. “Careful now, I’m no’ as young as I once was,” he teased with a heady laugh, his hands running up and down the other’s sides gently. He wasn’t one to be rough normally, though if that was what Kíli wanted he would do his best. But his body was still recovering from the cave-in. He hadn’t been aware of it until this moment; the sudden forceful movements had brought a few twinges of pain in his back and limbs.

His petition sunk in because Kíli pulled back, his concern for the other outweighing his need to mark Bofur as his, and he sat down on the other’s pelvis, feeling the other’s arousal directly behind him. “Sorry,” he gasped, and though his breathing was ragged and anticipatory, he fought the urge to follow his typical pattern – rough, forceful, bestial – for the sake of the one beneath him.

“Besides,” Bofur continued with a smile playing on his face that was as loving as it was mischievous, “who said you get t’ be on top?”

The tease brought a smile to the younger’s face, and he leaned in to kiss his lover. When he pulled back, he held himself there above him so their faces were a breath apart, his dark eyes searching the other. “Wha’ d’ you want?”

The mischief melted into real desire and Bofur cupped the youth’s cheek in his hand, brushing some of his unkempt dark hair aside. “Jus’ you, love,” he replied gently.

Kíli smiled warmly and kissed him again, holding himself up with one arm while his other hand ran down the other’s chest slowly until he finally found his length. Rough fingers fondled and cupped his lover’s ballsac as he straddled the other’s waist. The action brought another hitching breath to the elder, who bucked under his touch. Tender lips moved their way down the side of the elder’s face to his ear, neck, and collarbone as his hand ventured tentatively upward, giving the length a squeeze from base to tip. This earned a string of garbled Khuzdul from the elder’s lips, and a small chuff of satisfaction from the younger.

“It’s been a long time,” Kíli teased as he let his lips plant a wet kiss on his lover’s chest, giving him a little nip with his teeth, though resisting the urge to be too forceful and hurt him.

“Hey now,” the other rebuffed breathlessly, struggling to prop himself up enough that he could glance down at the younger’s face. Kíli glanced up at him with a playful smirk and gave his length another squeeze as if to keep him in his place. The action had the intended effect because Bofur collapsed onto his back again with a muffled groan.

“Jus’ lay down, âzyungâl,” Kíli responded in the same commanding tone that his uncle used when he wanted to assert himself and his role on the company. “Le’ me do the work.”

“Cheeky lad,” Bofur muttered through his gasps for breath, and Kíli just laughed to himself.

“You love it.” And as if to punctuate his point, he licked at the other’s nipple with his tongue.

This time it was Bofur’s turn to laugh lightly and he let his hands rest on the back of Kíli’s head. “Oh aye,” he replied honestly. “I can’t deny it.”

Kíli took this all as permission for him to continue, so he kissed his way down the other’s torso, across his stomach and down further until he reached the treasure he sought. Not a treasure of gold or gems but the secret treasure that was his lover, a secret thing between the two of them, that he only ever wanted to touch and explore. Other’s might have plundered this treasure before him, but it was his treasure now. He’d recovered it and claimed it as his own, and none would ever love it like he did. Releasing the length with his hand, he licked his lips in preparation before taking it into his mouth, starting with the tip and steadily going down, taking all of him in. The elder groaned deeply, fisting the bedding around him with one hand as the other reached around to cup the back of Kíli’s head, encouraging him.

Slowly the youth worked up and down, using one hand to grip the base of his lover’s shaft while the other went down to grip his own. Pumping himself in time to the rhythm of his own motions on the other, he soon let his own groans join those coming from the object of his affection, the deep sounds rumbling in his own throat and stimulating his partner more deeply.

“Oh mahal…”

The moan made Kíli smile inwardly as he let the length slip out of his mouth, sucking at the tip only as he started shifting his weight so he was closer to the other. At first, Bofur attempted to help by spreading his legs, but Kíli stopped him and instead forced them back together, himself positioned over the other’s knees. He paused in his actions to pull back, this time taking a finger and inserting it into his mouth, moistening it completely. Then, with a quick glance up to his lovers face, he reached behind him and inserted it knuckle-deep into his own entrance, prepping himself for what was to come.

Bofur noticed and forced himself onto his elbows in an attempt to sit up. “C’mere, lad,” he coaxed, but Kíli shook his head as he continued to stretch himself. At this point Bofur forced himself into a sitting position and reached to slip his hands around the other’s face, pushing it up so that the younger male was forced to look him in the eye. When their gaze connected, Kíli’s eyes flicked down again and he did as he was told, removing his finger and moving closer to the other. Bofur caught his lips with his own and kissed him once, deeply, passionately, before he pulled back and took the time to moisten one of his own fingers. The younger now followed his lead, turning his back to the other so that he might be given ease of access. He knelt on hands and knees on the bedding, and his body shivered as one calloused hand went to slide down his side, sending little shockwaves of pleasure at the rough skin on skin. Shifting so he was also on his knees, Bofur used the one hand to hold the other secure and, after placing a feather-light kiss on his lower back, he inserted the finger into Kíli gently but firmly, allowing him settle into the feeling before he went about the task of stretching him.

It didn’t take long for the young prince to fall into the feeling of having the other’s finger inside him. The sensation was new, and though he’d been with other’s in the past, he’d never had another take him. And Bofur was gentle and slow, only moving when the youth pressed back on his hand, and only inserting a second digit when the younger asked him to. All the while, he covered the young dwarf’s back with sensual kisses and whispered sweet, tender words into his skin, pouring out all his love into the young body without ever fully entering it. When he finally removed his fingers and asked if Kíli was ready, the other stopped him.

“Wait.”

Stopping and sitting back on his heels, Bofur waited while the younger turned to face him again, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. His actions were tentative – nervous, almost, and the elder noticed the change immediately and pulled back.

“Wha’?”

Kíli simply shook his head. “Nothing.”

“No, tell me,” Bofur insisted, and when Kíli’s hand dropped down from the back of his neck, he took it in his own and knit their fingers together. “Wha’ is it?”

All Kíli did was smile and press the elder back gently with his hand. “I told you…just lay back and let me do th’ work.”

Shaking his head, Bofur reached out to cup the younger’s cheek in his hand. “No, I wan’ t’ stay like this…so I can touch you, âzyungâl.”

This seemed to satisfy Kíli, who stole another brief kiss before pulling back and shifting again, nervously but purposefully positioning himself over the other. He had to stop and breath for several moments before he had the courage to do what he wanted to do, mostly because he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, but one more look into his lover’s eyes and he knew what he wanted to do. Taking one last nervous breath to steady himself, he lowered his body onto the other. The sensation was quite unlike having the other’s fingers inside him, and he groaned deeply in spite of himself, gripping to the other’s shoulders for support.

Bofur himself was overcome by the tightness of the other. Just one second inside him told him that Kíli had never been breached by another, despite whatever previous experience he might have had. That simple knowledge had a profound effect on him, and he wrapped his arms around the other lovingly, waiting for him to be ready to move on. In that time, he let his lips press into the other’s neck, over his throat, across his chest. Every inch that he could reach so seated, he coated in kisses while the other adjusted to the new sensation, his own breath ragged.

Finally, Kíli was able to bring his eyes to meet his lover’s, and he kissed him passionately on the mouth to swallow his own sounds as he tentatively began to move on his own. The youth’s lips, though locked with the other’s, did little to swallow the deep groans in his throat, and when he finally pulled back for air, he groaned so loudly that for a moment it actually occurred to him that there were others around, somewhere in the city, that might be unfortunate enough to hear them. Biting his lower lip, he tried to hold his cries back as he increased his rhythm.

At first Bofur let Kíli move at his own pace, letting him set the tempo that was best for him, but when the other fought back his own voice, it was then that he started to rock his hips as best he could from beneath the other, meeting his motions to penetrate deeper. A few times he met the motions until he finally found that sweet spot – the tender nerve endings at the prostate. He knew he’d found it when Kíli’s eyes suddenly shot open and rolled into the back of his head, a deep moan of, “Aulë,” rolling off his lips as he clung to the other desperately. The sound was like music to Bofur’s ears, and he made a point to make note of just how he angled his hips so he could keep stimulating that sensitive spot.

Kíli had lost all ability to do much else at that point but keep going, ever increasing his pace to stimulate that sensation over and over again while his moans were mingled with those belonging to his lover. Beneath him, Bofur could already feel a pressure building within him, but he fought it at every turn, desperately seeking to bring the other release first. Taking a moment to moisten his hand, he slipped it between them and began to pump the other in time with his own motions, the dual sensation only making Kíli’s voice that much louder. All propriety seemed unnecessary to them, and as they moved together, their bodies growing closer with each rock, each shift, each squeeze, there was only that moment. One long, endless moment in a series of long, endless moments of ecstasy.

It was Kíli who came first, weakened by the dual sensations of having the other inside him and the elder’s hand on his own length. He groaned, gripping the other’s shoulders as he spilled his seed onto their bodies, his whole body shaking as he came. Next Bofur tipped over to join him, though it took a few more well-placed gyrations before he emptied himself inside the other, his own body falling back onto the bed with more exhaustion than he should have felt, having been the less active of the two. Kíli took a moment to shakingly separate himself from the other before collapsing on the bed beside him, his own chest heaving as he gasped for the air his lungs so desperately needed. He felt like he’d run a marathon. Even better. He felt like he’d just glimpsed the ever-green land, and touched its silver lining.

The pair lay like that for a long while, both trying to suck in enough oxygen to keep from entirely losing consciousness. Finally it was Kíli who broke the quiet, for his body continued to tremble.

“I’m cold.”

“C’mere,” Bofur instructed gently, reaching out to wrap his arm around the other, and Kíli rolled onto his side and pressed his face into the elder’s chest, sucking in warmth from his body as Bofur did his best to pull some of the bedding around their bodies to cover them. When he was finally successful, he settled onto his back again and allowed himself to revel in the great joy that was his lover – his young, beautiful, passionate, and even in some ways innocent, lover. Kíli was his lover, and that wasn’t going to change. They had made their way home. They were here now, and nothing could separate them. No one could pry them apart. Not even Thorin. The thought made the miner smile to himself as he gave the younger a squeeze, pulling their bodies closer together.

Kíli shifted and let his arm drape across the other’s chest, his fingers tracing little designs in the flesh of the other’s side. “Ready for another go?” he asked after a moment, and Bofur was so struck that he laughed fully in its wake.

“Lad, I’m no’ as young as I once was,” he answered in good humour, though the sentiment was one that he shared, had he been a few decades younger, and a few near-death escapes less wearied. “Y’ need t’ rest now.”

“I can rest when I’m dead,” the younger teased with a laugh, and he pressed himself closer to his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually...really sorry about the way this ended. i have been working on this chapter/subfic for the past couple of days and this morning while i was in the shower trying to map out what i had left, that line just kept coming back to me. it just seemed like a very kili thing to say, being the foolhardy little shit that he is. and it also made me really sad.
> 
> i do have to say, though, that all of kili's little romantic thoughts about treasure and gold seemed very dwarvish to me...and also among the most romantic things i've ever written.
> 
> edit march 26: this work now has a fanart. XD and its making me really happy. check it out (and also check out the incredible artist, indiasierrabravo on tumblr/sierrapapaquebecromeo on ao3) http://indiasierrabravo.tumblr.com/post/46375993088/what-am-i-doing-with-my-life-dwarves-in-their


End file.
